私達はこれのためのタイトルを
by Cookie Lover 666
Summary: InuKag.Rated T. Used to be under penname Your Gothic Lover. Couldn't come up with a good summary, but the story is really good so far.
1. Chappie 1

This is a story my friend wrote. She asked me to post it, so here it is.

Disclaimer: Neither one of us owns InuYasha. Rumiko Takahashi does.

**Chapter One:**

BEEEEP!BEEEEP! "Come on, Kagome. We're gonna be late!" came a call  
from  
outside the Higurashi Shrine. Inuyasha sat in his silver convertible  
while  
impatiently waiting for the said girl. Kagome Higurashi came running  
down  
the steps, waving goodbye to her family before jumping into the  
passenger  
side. She was sixteen, had long, raven-black hair, and warm chocolate  
brown  
eyes. She was wearing blue, jean shorts, a thin strapped, white tank  
top,  
and a green, plaid over shirt which she left unbuttoned. She tossed her  
brown, leather backpack into the back seat and buckled her seatbelt as  
Inuyasha peeled out of the driveway. He had long, silver hair which he  
never  
kept in a ponytail, dog ears at the top of his head, and gold eyes that  
intimidated just about everyone except Kagome and his other close  
friends,  
Sango and Miroku. He wore baggy mechanics jeans with silver chains at  
the  
sides and a black shirt that said 'It's only funny until someone gets  
hurt...then it's hilarious'.

Their small group of four had been together throughout eighth grade and  
into  
junior year of high school. But Kagome and Inuyasha had been best  
friends  
since kindergarten. Inuyasha had been labeled as an outcast because he  
was a  
hanyou, a half-demon. He never really fit in with anybody, and the  
other  
kids made sure he never did. Until that day when Kagome stuck up for  
him in  
front of the entire playground. They had been close ever since, and the  
rest  
didn't mind that they also had the name of outcasts, that meant less  
people  
to bother them.

"Thanks for picking me up, Inuyasha. My stupid car broke down again,"  
Kagome  
said as they pulled up to the school parking lot. He parked in the back  
row  
and reached for their packs.

"No prob, I still say you should burn the damn thing. You've got enough  
got  
to buy another car and still go to college." he said, climbing out of  
the  
car.

"I've been thinking about it." she said thoughtfully, as she took her  
backpack from her friend. They headed towards their lockers which were  
coincidentally, right next to each other. Even more strange, they had  
all  
the same classes. But they weren't about to question it. Kagome closed  
the  
door to her locker and leaned against the wall.

"So, what are you doing this weekend?" she asked. Inuyasha shrugged.

"I dunno. Somethin' will probably come up, just don't know what yet."  
Five  
minutes before the final bell, and the two headed towards the English  
hall.  
Suddenly the door's burst open.

"KAGOME! WHERE THE HECK WERE YOU?" came a voice from the figure inside  
the  
door.

"Huh?" Kagome asked, turning around. There stood Sango, eyes burning  
with  
anger as she stomped towards her friend, Miroku following close behind.  
She  
was wearing tan capries and a black t-shirt. Her hair was also black  
and  
pulled into a loose ponytail. Miroku had short black hair that was in a  
small ponytail, and was wearing black jeans with silver chains and a  
white  
t-shirt.

"Oh, hey Sango. What's up?" Kagome asked nervously, not sure why her  
friend's wrath was pointed in her direction.

"Don't what's up me! Where the heck were you this morning?" Sango  
cried.

"What are talking abou..." Kagome paled suddenly, she started mumbling  
softly. "Oh no, I knew I forgot something this morning." Inuyasha tried  
to  
hold in his laughter.

"That's right you forgot something! I had to hitch a ride with the  
hentai  
over here. Do you know what kind of cruel and unusual punishment that  
is!"

"Your words hurt me deeply, my dear Sango," Miroku said, faking a hurt  
look.

"I'm really sorry, Sango. I totally forgot. My car broke down again and  
I  
had to ask Inuyasha for a ride, I totally forgot about picking you up.  
Don't  
kill me!" Kagome yelled, hiding in fear behind Inuyasha. Sango calmed  
down  
instantly, and smiled at her cowering friend.

"Who said anything about killing you, Kag," she said sweetly. Kagome  
sighed  
and relief and stepped out from her sanctuary. "I just want to maim  
you!"  
Sango continued, preparing to strangle her neck.

"No!" Kagome shrieked as she sprinted down the hall, trying  
desperately to  
loose the hysterical girl. Inuyasha and Miroku burst out laughing as  
the two  
girls came flying back in their direction. Kagome rushed back to her  
safe  
spot behind Inuyasha crying 'save me, save me, save me'. Miroku grabbed  
Sango by the arms and dragged her to their first period, which was  
Calculus,  
(A/N: Damn smart people) while Inuyasha and Kagome walked to their  
English  
Lit. class. She was relieved by the fact that they didn't see Sango  
again  
that day until fifth period, lunch, and then there would be too many  
witnesses for a murder.

By fourth period, they were sitting in the Chemistry lab, trying hard  
to  
listen to the speech the professor was giving. He started talking about  
labs  
that would require partners, but soon they lost interest. Kagome was  
staring  
out the window when she felt something hit the side of her hand, it was  
a  
note:

Hey Kagome;

We gonna be partners again this year?

Inuyasha

She quickly scribbled down a reply and waited for the teacher to turn  
his  
back before flicking to his side of the table.

Inuyasha;

Yeah, if you want! Just don't explode anything this time, I'm still  
trying  
to get that green stuff out of my jeans!

Kagome

Inuyasha smirked and folded the note. The bell rang and the students  
rushed  
out of the room, leaving Kagome and Inuyasha in the dust. They took  
their  
time collecting their things and walking out the door down to the  
cafeteria.  
Kagome was still afraid that Sango was holding a grudge, but she  
appeared to  
have forgotten it, so death had decided to not pay her a visit that  
afternoon. Well, almost, Sango did kick her under the table a few  
times, but  
other than that she had been forgiven. Lunch period ended quickly and  
soon  
PE rolled around, the last period of the day. That was one of the few  
classes the four of them had together. Unfortunately they had the worse  
course, swimming. Kagome and Sango didn't mind it so much, since they  
were  
on the school diving team, but lap swim and diving were two totally  
different things. Inuyasha had red swim trunks and pulled his hair back  
to  
keep it out of his face. Miroku had black swim trunks. Sango wore the  
school  
water polo which was a blue two piece, the top being like a small tank  
top  
instead of a bikini top. Kagome wore the top of the school suit and  
matching  
board shorts with 'surfer girl' printed on the right side.

They had each swam their daily twenty laps, lap swim was a total blow  
off  
class, they hardly were even payed attention to. Sophomores were  
required to  
take swimming lessons, so they required more of the coach's time. The  
lap  
swim was made up of seven juniors and two seniors, three of them being  
on  
the swim team. Now that they were finished, they could spend time  
goofing  
off. Kagome and Sango practiced diving off the two diving boards while  
Inuyasha and Miroku watched, occasionally doing flips and dives of  
their  
own. Sango was good, Inuyasha noticed, but Kagome was better. She was  
more  
flexible and was able to make the hardest moves seem natural, but she  
was  
very modest about it.

They had a dive meet almost every Saturday, and Inuyasha and Miroku  
were  
always there for support. Besides, they like to see their best friends  
kick  
other kids' butts from the prep schools whose only real talent getting  
money  
from their parents.

Finally the bell rang, Inuyasha and Miroku waited outside the locker  
room  
for the girls, Inuyasha making sure Miroku didn't get too close to the  
door.  
He never understood why Miroku was always being a pervert when he had a  
perfectly good girlfriend like Sango. He new he liked her, heck he  
might  
even love her, but he didn't always make the best impression.

Kagome and Sango walked out of the locker a few minutes later and  
headed  
towards the parking lot. Sango left with Miroku, while Inuyasha drove  
Kagome  
to her house. He liked her family, they were very kind to him and  
treated  
him like a son since he was over there practically every day. Souta,  
Kagome's little brother idolized the half-demon always saying that he  
wanted  
to be just like him when he went to high school. Mr. Higurashi,  
Kagome's  
grandfather was a little hard to please at times because he didn't  
trust  
most demons, but after a stern lecture from Kagome, he accepted  
Inuyasha.  
Mrs. Higurashi was a very happy woman, and very kind to both her  
children.  
Her husband had died in a car accident years ago, so they had all moved  
into  
the shrine with Mr. Higurashi. All in all, they were a very nice  
family,  
accept for one little problem. Inuyasha looked over at Kagome and saw  
that  
she was looking down at her hands which were folded in her lap, and she  
was  
very quiet.

"What's going on your family tonight?" he asked softly. Kagome sighed.

"He's coming for dinner and staying the night. He'll take Souta with  
him for  
the weekend after school tomorrow." she said. Inuyasha stared hard at  
the  
road. Mrs. Higurashi had once gotten involved with a man named Naraku  
when  
they were middle school. He had been very polite and seemed to love  
Mrs.  
Higurashi very much, they even got married a couple years later. The  
family  
had agreed that it would be better for Souta if he had a true father  
figure,  
so he adopted him when Kagome and Inuyasha were freshman in high  
school,  
Kagome was old enough to be fine with a step father. Then things  
started to  
change. Naraku started to take up drinking and he began talking down to  
Kagome's mom and grandfather. It wasn't long before he started to treat  
Kagome the same way, he was getting dangerous, violent. One night  
Inuyasha  
had come over to study for a history test with Kagome and Naraku had  
entered  
extremely drunk, and almost slapped Kagome across the face, but  
Inuyasha  
wouldn't let him. Mrs. Higurashi was horrified and divorced Naraku the  
next  
day. Unfortunately, Naraku cleaned up well, claiming to be very sorry  
for  
his actions, and still had joint custody over Souta. Every so often  
Naraku  
would come over to take Souta to his house for a weekend and would  
sometimes  
spend the night. Inuyasha snapped out of his thoughts as he pulled into  
the  
driveway of the shrine. He looked at Kagome.

"Go get your stuff," he said firmly but gently. Kagome sighed.

"Inuya-" she began but he grabbed her shoulder.

"Kag, we've been over this a thousand times. I don't want you in the  
same  
house as that guy. I don't trust him at all, and neither does anyone  
else.  
You're staying with me tonight, and your mother agrees. I'm not going to  
let  
him try to hurt you again. So go get your stuff." Kagome looked in his  
eyes,  
smiled softly, and gave him a hug.

"Thanks, Inu."

"Come on, kid. You know I care about you." he said. Kagome smiled and  
left  
to go pack her small duffle bag. He watched her disappear into the  
house,  
then sighed as he leaned back in the seat.

"If only you knew how much..." he whispered

We would like to thank hotmiko1 for editing this chapter. Please Review and tell us what you think!


	2. Chappie 2

Disclaimer: We don't own InuYasha

Inuyasha drove up to the parking lot of a tall brick building near the city

limits, he lived alone in an apartment. His parents had died many years

ago and had left him and his half brother a great deal of money. Kagome had been with him the entire time, comforting him when the reality of his

parents' death hit him hard at times. His brother had literally disowned him, took his share of the inheritance and left without saying a word, which was just fine with Inuyasha. They had never really gotten along anyway and he was more than happy to have him out of his hair.It was a nice place that had two bedrooms, a kitchen, and a living room. Surprisingly, it was always kept very clean, well as clean as a teenage

boy can make it. Kagome took her duffle bag and placed it on the bed of the guest bedroom. Inuyasha had practically given her the room since he had her stay a lot. It wasn't always because of Naraku, sometimes it was to help each other study for final exams, or when her family went on vacation, or just for no real reason at all. Inuyasha never really found it lonely living by himself, because he didn't really. Although, that was kept a secret between them, the Higurashi family, and Sango and Miroku. A lot of people wouldn't exactly think it proper for a young girl to spend the night alone with a young boy.Kagome sat on the couch next to Inuyasha, sitting cross-legged and leaning her back against the arm rest. Inuyasha propped his feet onto the coffee table and stretched.

"So what do you want to do for dinner?" he asked.

"Hmm... are the choices anything besides pizza, take out, or ramen?"

she asked playfully.

"Nope," he laughed.

"Then it doesn't matter," she said, smiling. "You know, your going to have a heart attack before your thirty."

"All right, mom." he groaned and got up to call the pizza place. He was

too tired to cook any ramen that night. They worked on their homework at

the kitchen counter while waiting for the delivery man. They buzzer

sounded, signaling that he was at the front door. Inuyasha started to head for the stairs, but Kagome stopped him."Hey, it's okay. I'll pay for it," he said.

"No, no. You paid for me last time, it's my turn. I'll be right back." she said, and she ran out the door and down the stairs. Inuyasha sighed and

went to the entertainment center to pick out a movie, their common yet

special tradition. Kagome returned holding two medium pizzas, one pepperoni, one everything.

"I honestly don't know how you can eat this much and not hurl," she

sighed. He chuckled. "So what did you pick?"

"The Ring," he said, smiling evilly.

"Great..." she said sarcastically. "You do realize I will be keeping you up

all night."

"That's okay, I can sleep through math." he replied, popping the movie

into

the DVD player.

"And that's probably why you have a C."

"I'll get it to a B, don't worry."

"Yeah, right..." she mumbled setting the boxes on the coffee table and

heading towards the kitchen for sodas. Inuyasha smirked.

"That's it, smart mouth." he cried and tackling her from behind. He

straddled her waist, pinning her arms to her sides, and started

tickling her mercilessly.

"All right...all right... I give up... You win, Inuyasha." she cried between laughs. He stopped and smirked victoriously.

"Say I'm smarter than you." he said.

"Oh, hell no." Inuyasha raised an eyebrow and was about to tickle her

again until she cried, "You pizza's getting cold."

"NOO!" he yelled and jumped off her. She started laughing hysterically

until Inuyasha hit her in the face with a pillow.

The movie lasted until ten o'clock. Kagome had clung to Inuyasha's arm

several times throughout the film, which he didn't mind so much. She

refused to go to the room when it ended, so he sat with on the couch, his arms wrapped around her shoulders, watching TV. Soon enough she fell asleep against his shoulder and he smiled softly, kissing the top of her head. He carried her into the room and laid her on the bed. For a few minutes he watched her sleep, and thought about how much she truly meant to him. She was his best friend, and he had discovered many years ago that he had fallen in love with her. Miroku and Sango found out accidentally and had been bugging him ever since to tell her, but he just wasn't sure he was ready to do that. He didn't want to lose her as a close friend by blowing it, he would tell her eventually. If he didn't he'd explode, just not now. He turned off the TV and went to his room.

The next morning Inuyasha woke up to a loud crash coming from the

kitchen. He quietly crept out of the bedroom and smirked as he saw Kagome bending over her fallen backpack, books and papers strewn about the floor.

"Oh, that was brilliant Kag," she muttered, placing the things in her pack.

Inuyasha laughed softly and she looked up nervously. "Sorry." she said.

"That's okay, I had to get up anyway." he replied. Kagome had already

taken a shower and was dressed in a khaki cargo pants and a gray long sleeved shirt for the school diving team. On the front it said in green letters 'NORTH TOKYO HIGH DIVE TEAM' and had little green waves. On the back it had the names of the coaches and all the members of the team. On the left sleeve was her name. Today they had a meet, and she and Sango always the shirt.

"Give me a sec and we can get going, okay?" he said, realizing that he

was still in his shirt and boxers.

"No hurry." she called back. In ten minutes he was back in the kitchen,

hair still wet from the shower. He wore black jeans and a gray shirt Kagome had given him for his birthday that said 'Demons are jerks and humans are morons... does that make me both?'. They walked to Inuyasha's convertible and left for another day of school, also known as hell on earth.

The day moved by quick enough and now a quarter of the student body

gathered in the bleachers of the pool, cheering on members of the diving team. Inuyasha and Miroku sat in the balcony seats so they could get a better view. Sango's second dive had just passed recently and she had received a 8.0. She walked up the stairs in her flip-flops, a white towel wrapped around her waist, and sat down next to her boyfriend. He kissed her cheek.

"Hey you were great," Miroku said. Sango smiled.

"Thanks,"

"Where's Kagome?" Inuyasha asked.

"She's coming up next. She's really nervous, this is her toughest

dive." Sango said.

"I'm sure she'll do fine." Miroku replied.

Seconds later Kagome climbed up the ladder to the 12 foot dive platform. Inuyasha could tell she was breathing heavily from nervousness. She glanced over and he smiled and winked at her. She grinned and calmed down a bit, ready to go on. She took a deep breath and walked over to the edge of the platform staring down at the calm water. Things always seemed much higher when you were about to jump. She placed her hands down, fingers gripping the

edge, and kicked her feet up straight, locking into a perfect

handstand, her back facing the water. It was at these times Kagome was thankful that the dive suit was a one piece instead of a two like the polo. She let herself fall over the edge gracefully, then did a double flip and attempted to dive cleanly into the water, but could not stop the spinning in time. The front half of her body entered perfectly, but her legs went to far forward creating a small splash. Everyone cheered loudly as she surfaced, but she only sighed and frowned as she pulled herself up and out. Kagome glanced at the score board and saw the average score of a 9.0.She blew the wet bangs out her face and looked up at her friends

standing in the balcony. Sango waved and mouthed sorry. Kagome smiled sadly and shrugged, mouthing 'oh well'. Sango ran back down to the deck and sat down with her friend on the team bench. Inuyasha and Miroku sat back down and sighed. Miroku ran a hand through his hair.

"That girl's way too hard on herself, others would kill to get that kind of

score on a simple dive." he sighed. Inuyasha nodded.

"That's just how she is." he replied.

"Well, if she gets anymore stressed out, she'll make herself sick."

"I wouldn't worry too much about it." Inuyasha said, getting up from his

seat again. The meet was over. They waited outside the locker room

doors again, discussing plans for the weekend. Kagome and Sango walked out, sports bags slung over their shoulders. Sango was wearing green sweatpants over her swimsuit, as with Kagome but her pants were gray. Sango's hair was combed and hung down around her shoulders, while Kagome's was put into a high ponytail. She didn't like the feeling of wet hair all that much. They glanced at the boys and walked over smiling. Inuyasha could tell Kagome was hiding her slight disappointment. Miroku took Sango to her house while Inuyasha drove Kagome to the shrine.

"You were really good Kagome, you know that," Inuyasha said.

"No, I still can't get that dive, I've tried a million times, I always land wrong." she sighed heavily and leaned back in the car seat. Inuyasha

wasn't sure how to make her feel better, so he just stayed quiet, giving her some space. He pulled into the shrine driveway and walked her to the door, carrying her bag. Kagome unlocked the door, smiled at Inuyasha and thanked him as she took the bag.

"Are there any major plans for tomorrow?" he asked, leaning against the

doorframe. Kagome shrugged.

"No, not really. Sango and I were thinking about going to the mall to

hangout. She'll most likely bring Miroku so why don't you meet us there, we could go to a movie or something." she said.

"All right. I see you around ten then." he said.

"Okay, thanks for the ride, bye."

"Yeah, see ya." Inuyasha walked back to the car and backed out. Kagome waved goodbye and stood in the door until his car was out of sight. She then slung her bag over her shoulder, and locked the door behind her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Once again we would like to thank hotmiko1 for editing this chapter.

Review if you want.


	3. Chappie 3

Chapter Three

Inuyasha raced into the entrance of the downtown mall. He was fifteen

minutes late, andthere was no doubt in his mind that Sango would be furious with him. He decided to look towards the food court, their most common meeting place. Sprinted down the rows of stores to the bottom floor. The entire building was four stories, the main floor being floor two and the first floor being the food court. Inuyasha was running so fast he almost didn't see a tall girl with long black in a loose ponytail and cold blue eyes walk in front of him. He stopped abruptly and just barely missed colliding head on with the girl.

"Watch where your going!" he cried. The girl glared at him with her cold

eyes and a small shudder raced down his spine.

"Excuse me! You watch were your going jerk," she cried. He had seen

this girl at school, Kikyo, she was one of the cheerleaders and also voted

the school slut. It was rumored that she had slept with almost every jock,

except for him and Miroku, thank God. It was surprisingly how similar

she and Kagome looked, if one didn't know any better, they could mistake them for sisters. But Inuyasha knew better, Kagome was so much better than Kikyo. Kagome was thinner and shorter. Kikyo wore clothes that revealed too much, while Kagome stuck with modest clothing that she felt comfortable in. Kikyo's skin had pale skin which she covered with too much make up to make her look even more like a slut than she already was. Kagome's skin was more tan and her face was natural beautiful, she didn't need make up at all.Kikyo saw Inuyasha staring at her and thought that he was admiring her. She started to look him over. He was wearing baggy blue jeans, a white undershirt, and a leather jacket. She started to smile seductively and walked over to the silent hanyou.

"Oh, you're Inuyasha aren't you?I've wanted to talk to you like

forever!" she said.

"Huh?" was his intelligent reply.

"Yea, your captain of the football team this year aren't you. Funny, I

haven't seen you hanging around with the others except for that Miroku." she giggled and put a hand on his strong chest. Inuyasha raised an eyebrow and quickly swatted her hand away as if it had burned.

"So I was just thinking that since I'm cheerleading captain again, that

we should probably go to homecoming together or something. Besides it

gives you a good reason to get away from that.." Kikyo was cut off by Sango and Miroku who were crying out for Inuyasha. He ignored Kikyo's attempts to hit on him and gave them his attention.

"Inuyasha, thank god you're here." Miroku cried, panting for breath.

"What's the matter? And where's Kagome?" Inuyasha asked.

"That's what we wanted to tell you. She's.." Sango started but was

interrupted by a crash coming from the stationary staircase that was

between the third and fourth floor. Inuyasha's eyes widened in shock as he saw Kagome grinding down the silver banister with her roller blades, a

video camera in her right hand. She launched off the end of the pole and

skidded over the group. She had on black, fingerless skate gloves and her hair was pulled into a high ponytail with shades on the top of her head.

"Being an idiot." Sango finished her sentence, shaking her head. Inuyasha noticed that Kagome was wearing the shirt he had given her last Christmas. It was dark green and had a black ring around the neck and the ends of the sleeves. The front of the shirt had a picture of a small girl holding a new stuffed bear while a boy had a new skateboard. On the back the little girl was walking away with the skateboard and the boy was laying in a heap, the bear laying beside him.

"What are you doing, Kag?" Inuyasha asked, completely amused. She

grinned.

"You know that project for English. Well, I was thinking about how to

make an ordinary weekend interesting so," she started.

"So she decided to use the mall as her own personal skate park and is

now in hot pursuit with a couple of mall narcs," Miroku finished.

"Oh, I lost them somewhere on the fourth floor," she said, glaring at

Miroku. She turned to Inuyasha and was surprised by the presence of the

new girl. She smiled politely and held out her hand.

"Higurashi," the girl spat and slapped Kagome's hand away. Kagome

raised her eyebrows and withdrew her hand.

"I'm sorry, do I know you?" she asked.

"You should, I'm only the most popular girl in school, something you would

know nothing about."

"Oh, your name is Kikyo isn't it."

"That's right, little girl," Kikyo then turned to Inuyasha. "This is what I mean, Inuyasha. You are always stuck hanging around with this worthless

bitch whose someday going to get you in a lot of trouble." Kagome narrowed her eyes.

"You watch your mouth, slut." Sango growled, preparing to claw Kikyo's

eyes out.

"Well, well, Higuarshi. It seems that you've found a way to make these

people pity you. Well, I would tell them to watch out when their around

you, like I said you could get people in a lot of trouble."

"What are you getting at, Kikyo?" Kagome asked suspiciously.

"Oh, I know all about you little step-father situation, how your pleas

for a restraining order were denied by the court. I'm glad they could see

through your lies." Kikyo laughed. Kagome started to shake, though she couldn't tell if it was anger or fear that what this bitch was telling her was true. Did the court truly think she was lying when she wanted a restraining order aganist Naraku. How could they, Inuyasha was her witness, he had seen her almost get beaten, how could they possibly think she was lying? Did that mean that there was no hope of getting away from the man forever?

"Believe me little girl, the judge isn't buying that story one bit. So, there is no reason for you guys to pity her anymore, she can disappear into the

shadows for all anyone cares. So Inuyasha, are you coming with me or

not?" Kikyo asked, face smug in victory. Kagome stared at the floor, lost in thought.'Is that all true? The court? My friends? Everything? It must be, how else would she know about Naraku? Does that mean Inuyasha truly does just hang around me for pity, Sango and Miroku too? Does everyone hate me that much, to lie to my face like that?' Suddenly she felt two arms wrap around her waist tightly and pull her back into a strong chest. Inuyasha was behind her growling menacingly at Kikyo. Sango and Miroku were in front of her, glaring. 'What are they doing? If Kikyo is right then why aren't they laughing at my stupidity?' Sango's fists were clenched at her side, trembling in rage.

"Who the hell do you think you are, Kikyo?" she screamed. Kikyo's eyes

widened slightly.Inuyasha's growling grew louder, his eyes in flames.

"I don't know how you know about Kagome's case with her step-father,

but I swear I will find out. In the meantime, I suggest that you stay the fuck

away from her, or I will personally rip your tongue out and wrap it around

your neck. Now get the hell out my face, bitch," he snarled, hugging

Kagome even closer. Kikyo gasped and then she glared at Kagome.

"Hmm... I guess you've got a little guard dog don't you Higurashi. No

matter, he won't be staying around much longer, he'll relize sooner or

later how worthless you truly are." she hissed. Inuyasha snapped.

"That's it. Get the hell out of here, now!" he said, releasing the

silent girl, and lunging towards Kikyo, only to be caught by Sango and Miroku. Kikyo smirked and walked away. Inuyasha began to calm himself down as soon as she was out of sight. He shook off the hold his friends had and turned back to Kagome, what he saw shocked him.Kagome had taken of her skates, strapped them to her backpack, and pulled on her sneakers. She placed her gloves and camera in the bag and slowly

started walking away, head lowered to the ground. Inuyasha ran after her.

"Kagome, where are you going?" he called. She didn't turn around, she

didn't answer. She just kept walking, eyes still glued to the floor. He ran in

front of her and caught her by the shoulders.

"What's wrong?" he asked. She shook her head.

"You don't have to worry about me anymore, Inuyasha. I'm sorry that I

dragged you into my problems with my step-father. I'm gonna force any

of you to stick with me. I'll get out of your way," she said, without looking

up at his face. Inuyasha was in shock. Did she actually believe what that

bitch had just told her? Did she actually think that he didn't care about her

at all? He was going to make sure that Kikyo never got within ten feet of

Kagome again, but that was later. Now he had more important things. He

pulled Kagome into a fierce hug and shook his head.

"Look, I don't know where Kikyo got all that crap, but it's not true. Don't

you dare think that Sango, Miroku, and me don't give a damn about you.

Your not worthless, damn it. Don't go believing any of that shit you hear

me? You know I care about you?" he said. Kagome pulled back and looked into his eyes. She looked over to Sango and Miroku who were nodding their heads in agreement. She suddenly felt extremely ashamed, ashamed that she had ever doubted the people she cared about the most, that she ever thought that they would leave her just because of what some girl said.

"I'm so sorry, I don't know why I thought that, I just" she started, but

Miroku interrupted.

"It's okay Kag. Look don't worry were not gonna let Kikyo get near to

you again,"

"That's right. I'm seriously gonna kick her ass the next time I see that bitch," Sango snarled.

"Only after I get her first," Inuyasha added. Kagome smiled.

"So are we just gonna stand around here all day, or are we gonna see a

movie?" Miroku asked. They started to walk toward the theater. Halfway

there, Inuyasha's arm somehow made it's way across Kagome's shoulders, and she didn't mind.

!Chimpmunksarecuteandwilleventuallyruletheworld!

Once again, we thank hotmiko1 for editing this chapter. How do you get the line in? We can't figure that out. We won't update until we get five reviews. We need to know if there is anything that you want to occur in later chapter.

Smile……it confuses people,

Kagome Assassinater and friend!


	4. Chappie 4

Chapter Four

Monday Morning

"Hey Sango, what's the matter? You seem very quiet today," Kagome stated

putting her books in her locker. Sango sighed and gripped the combination

lock of her own locker.

"Oh, nothing really. I guess it's just, Homecoming is this weekend and Miroku..." Sango trailed off. Kagome smiled sadly.

"Still hasn't asked you?"

"No, and I'm beginning to wonder if he doesn't want to go with me."

"I wouldn't be too sure about that," Kagome said. Sango opened her locker

and gasped. Inside there was a white stuffed bear holding a rose in it's

paws. It wore a red T-shirt which read in white letter 'Will you go to

homecoming with me?'. Sango felt a tap on her shoulder and she turned to

find

Miroku grinning. Inuyasha and Kagome were beside them, watching for her reaction.

Sango smiled and hugged her boyfriend.

"Oh...Kodak moment," Kagome said.

"Thank you, Miroku." Sango said. Miroku shook his head.

"Kagome gave me the idea." he replied. Kagome only shrugged.

"Yes, only because she's never been asked herself," called a shrill voice

from down the hallway. Kikyo and a couple of her so called 'friends' came

towards the group. Kikyo shoved Kagome into a row of lockers and latched

herself onto Inuyasha's arm. She smiled seductively.

"So Yasha, are you gonna ask me to the

dance?" Inuyasha growled and yanked

his arm away. He rushed over to Kagome who was rubbing her shoulder.

"Are you okay?" he asked, concerned. She smiled softly.

"Oh, I'm alright. No big deal." Suddenly the

PA system cracked.

"KAGOME HIGURASHI,PLEASE REPORT TO THE DEAN'S OFFICE IMMEDIATELY, THANK YOU!" Kagome raised an eyebrow.

"What? I haven't done anything yet," she muttered.

"Keyword being yet," Inuyasha said, laughing slightly.

"Shut it!" she snapped playfully before disappearing down the halls.

Inuyasha turned to Kikyo and growled again.

"I thought I told you to stay the hell away from her, slut. You ain't

got the right to talk to Kagome that way!" he snarled.

"Aww, did I make the little bitch cry again. She just can't except the

fact that no guy in their right mind would want her." Kikyo laughed.

"Shows a hell of a lot you know. FYI, Kagome's has been asked to the

dance, about a hundred times every year, more than you ever will be. She just

turns them all down. Now why don't you get lost before I break your face!"

Sango said, cracking her knuckles for emphasis. Kikyo snorted, snapped her

fingers, and stomped away with the two silent girls running behind her.

"Snob," Miroku muttered.

"Sango?" Inuyasha asked. She looked at him. "What did you mean Kagome

turned them down? She really has been asked by tons of other guys?" Sango's

eyes widened slightly and she looked at Miroku for help. He just shrugged. She sighed.

"Kagome's been getting invitations to be a homecoming date for the past

three weeks, I've lost count how many guys. She always just turns them

down, nicely of course, but rejects them the same. It's been this way every

time."

"Why would she do that?" Sango looked hesitant, as if trying to make a

very important decision.

"She's gonna kill

me, but you might as well know. Inuyasha, the reason

she never goes to the dance as someone's date is because she'd rather go

with particular person, even if it's only as friends," Inuyasha eyes

widened. "Yeah, she wants be with you. It's the same exact reason why you never

ask anyone yourself. Miroku and I both know that you care about Kagome a

lot. It may even go as far as loving her. What you don't know is how she feels,

right?" Inuyasha tensed, sighed, and nodded his head. There was no

sense in denying it.

"I can't tell you her true feelings, because I don't know for sure. She

has to do that on her own, the same for you. All I can say is that, someone

needs to make the first move, and I don't think it's gonna be her. If

you really want to get together, you gotta tell her. And you'd better do it quick." And with that Sango and Miroku walked toward their first period

class, leaving Inuyasha alone to battle with his thoughts.

I got an idea! But I gotta go talk to Kaede, he

thought.

After School Dive Meet

The scoreboard cleared and Kagome walked up to the high dive, pulling

her hair into a high ponytail. She was about to start up the ladder when

Coach Kaede's voice boomed over the announcer's mircophone.

"WE WILL CONTINUE THIS MEET IN A MOMENT BUT SOOMEONE VERY SPECIAL WOULD LIKE TO ASK MS. HIGURASHI A QUESTION BEFORE SHE BECOMES TOO DAMP!"

Kagome's eyes widened in confusion as she looked around, Inuyasha

appeared

at her side. He grabbed her by the shoulders and gently turned her

towards the scoreboard, which now instead of numbers flashed letters. 'WILL U

GO 2 HC WITH ME'. Kagome turned back to Inuyasha, shock written on her face.

He had

been nervous about this moment, ever since he had discussed with

Ms. Kaede his plan, he wasn't sure how she was going to react, he wasn't

even completely sure how he was going to ask her. But now that his eyes had

locked on her own, all the fear and doubt that had plagued his mind had

vanished, it was just her and his feelings towards her.

"Kagome, I've known you practically all my life. You're my best friend,

you're my family, and as time went on my feelings kept growing stronger

and stronger until I realized that I no longer thought of you as friend.

You mean so much to me, you're me life. Whenever I'm not near you, I'm

always worrying about you, you're always on my mind. I've felt this way for a

long time, I was just always too afraid to come out and say it, afraid that

you would turn me down. I still am a little afraid, but two very special

people told me that hiding wasn't the thing to do. And their right. So I'm

asking you now, will you be my date, and my girlfriend?" Kagome was certain

that if she didn't do something soon, she was gonna burst into tears. Instead,

she poured out her heart, just like he had.

"Inuyasha, I don't exactly know what to say except that the things that

you said are exactly identical to what my

feelings are for you. You're my

life too, all I care about is you. I've always depended on you to be there

for me when I needed someone, and you have. You've never let me down, and

don't think you ever will." Tears started to fall down her cheeks. "I don't

know what I'd do I you ever left. That's why I never had the courage to go

up and tell you. I was always afraid that if I did, you would laugh or go away

forever, and I couldn't bear to lose you over a stupid mistake like

that. You

mean the entire world to me." Inuyasha brought his hand up to her cheek and wiped away her tears.

"So... does that mean that you.." he started.

"Yes, I'll be your girlfriend." Inuyasha smiled and hugged Kagome tightly to his chest.

"I love you, Kagome." he whispered into her ear.

"I love you too, Inuyasha. With all my heart." she whispered in reply.

"With all my heart," he repeated and kissed her passionately. The crowd

clapped, whistled, and cheered, the loudest of all being Sango and

Miroku. Soon, Ms. Kaede's voice interrupted once again.

"SORRY

TO INTERRUPT YOUR FUN INUYASHA BUT WE'RE GOING TO HAVE TO ASK

KAGOME TO CONTINUE HER EVENT SO WE CAN ALL GET HOME BEFORE MIDNIGHT!" The

crowd laughed as the new couple broke away, panting slightly. Inuyasha kissed her forehead.

"Good luck," he said and walked over to Sango and Miroku.

"Well, Inuyasha are you happy now that you've got the girl of your dreams?" Miroku asked. Inuyasha just watched as Kagome did a perfect reverse dive,

not even bothering to wipe the grin off his face that made him look

like a love-sick idiot, because that's exactly how he felt.

(A/N: (this is not K.A., this is my friend) Okay, I have confession of my own. I almost- ALMOST- cried while

I wrote that. Okay, I know that I made their confession a little too

early for some people's taste but you must understand, I am a total

Inuyasha/Kagome fan, they need to be together, I can not wait that long, I'm very

impatient.


	5. Chappie 5

Disclaimer: Neither of us own InuYasha, and by now all of you should know this!

I know this is the same as the last chapter 5, but I have reposted it for a good reason. We still can't find a way to fix the computer(s), and all I can do is upload this chapter to let you know. I would post chapter 6, but I have to type it onto a word document, and the stupid comp. is not letting me. I don't have enough time to go to some other place, and I can't get on my friends computer because she is 3,000 miles away from me right now. Thanks to those people who have reviewed. Let us me know if you have any ideas as to what I can do to get chapters up.

* * *

Chapter Five

It was Friday night, the night before homecoming, the night of the big football game against Central High School, North Tokyo's arch rival. Inuyasha stood in the middle of the huddle, thinking of a plan to get past their defense. The score was tied 27 to 27 and they had already worked well into overtime. He glanced over to the sidelines and smiled.Kagome was standing near Coach Myouga, a clipboard in her left arm and a stopwatch around her neck.. She was wearing her usual uniform of baggy blue jeans and his gray practice jersey which had the number 24 and his last name on the back in green. She was also wearing a black baseball cap with her hair pulled through the back.

Inuyasha remembered when Coach Myouga had asked Kagome to be his  
coaching assistant, Lord knows he needed one. She agreed and had been on the  
sidelines and at every practice since. Of course, Sango didn't to sit by herself in the bleachers so she volunteered to be a water girl, much to Miroku's enjoyment, especially when he entered her in the wet t-shirt contests.

The past week had been incredible to Inuyasha. Ever since he had asked Kagome to be his girl, they had practically been inseparable, not that they weren'beforere mind you, but now it mean a whole lot more. He still couldn'tbeleibelieveaid yes, sometimes he would wonder if everything had just been a cruel dream and he would wake up the next day back at square one. And nothing seemed to be in their way really, Kagome's mom totally accepted the fact that they were dating, something you don't see too often. Actually she seemed ready to start planning a wedding if necessary.

After calling out his name an unsuccessful amount of times, Miroku finally hit Inuyasha on his head with his fist, bringing him back to reality. Theteam liThe teamon the forty yard line, the center snapped the ball, Inuyasha faded back, preparing to throw to the next open man. He smirked and placed the ball behind his back just in time for Miroku to snatch it and start running towards the end zone. It took Central's team five seconds before they realized the play, but it was too late, Miroku was already halfway there with a good ten yard lead. He crossed the end zone as the timer reached one second, touchdown, the game was over.

Inuyasha took off his helmet and ran a hand through his wet, matted hair. He  
glanced back over to the sidelines and grinned as he saw Kagome's back turned to him. With an evil idea in his mind, he crept silently over to unsuspecting girl. Kagome stiffened as she heard the rustle of fabric  
and  
she could see silver hair in the corner of her eye.

"Don't even think about it" she warned, but it useless. Inuyasha wrapped his arms around his girlfriend and crushed her against his large, sweaty frame. He laughed and released her, there were large wet spot on the back of the  
gray shirt. She turned and gave him a blank stare.

"That was disgusting," she said. Then she smirked and gave Inuyasha a playful shove towards the locker rooms. "Now go take a shower, you freak!" Inuyasha laughed and walked away with Miroku who had just given Sango a similar embrace. Sango's eyes were wide, as if she had been violated, large wet spots also on the back of her shirt.

"That's just wrong," she muttered. Kagome couldn't help but burst out  
laughing at her friend's horror filled expression.

When the doorbell rang, Souta opened the door to two very well dressed young men.

"Hey guys, Kagome and Sango are still upstairs, they'll be down in a sec," Souta said. Inuyasha and Miroku sat down on the couch and waited. The first to appear was Sango, she and Miroku had decided to dress a little more formally. Miroku had rented a tux with a bow tie and everything, Sango had a sleeveless, black, velvet dress that ended at her mid-thigh. Her hair was in a tight bun with strand of loose hair falling around her face. Miroku grinned and Sango slapped him lightly over the head, warning him about any perverted thoughts.

Inuyasha and Kagome had decided to dress more casually since neither of them were into the whole tux and gown type of thing. He was wearing black dress pants and a silk, black shirt. He wore a gold chain around his neck and  
his hair was in a loose ponytail. When he heard footsteps coming down the  
stairs, he turned around, and his jaw dropped.

Kagome was wearing a white, silk skirt that ended just below her knees with a silt on the right side. She had a matching white, silk tank top that had thin straps and a gold imprint of a dragon wrapped around the waist. Her hair was down, like usual, the way he liked it best and she was wearing a small amount of make up. Eye shadow and that was about it. If Inuyasha had never seen Kagome as an angel before, he sure did now. Kagome started to blush at the way Inuyasha was staring at her.

"Um...is something wrong? Do I look bad?" she asked. Inuyasha blinked out of his reverie and shook his head.

"Oh no, you look...incredible," he said.

"Thanks, you too."And with that, the two couples walked towards Inuyasha's convertible and sped away towards the school.

Kagome strapped her snowboard to her duffle bag and set it by the door. Inuyasha and Miroku were outside, packing other bags into the trunk of Inuyasha's car.

"Gee Kagome, I thought you surf and skate only," Sango said dropping her bag.

"Surfboard, skateboard, snowboard, I do 'em all," Kagome replied. The boys came through the front door of the Higurashi shrine. Inuyasha wrapped his arms around Kagome and smirked.

"Except she can't ski for nothing," he said. Kagome looked up and scowled, Sango gaped while Miroku snickered.

"You can snowboard but you can't ski?" she asked.

"Hey, hey, hey, don't go picking on me, I have yet to see you two on a board," Miroku slung an arm over Sango's shoulders.

"That's because Sango and I would rather keep our necks in one piece unlike you two freaks who almost end up in the hospital every time we go to the cabin," he said slyly. It was winter break, they had two weeks to do absolutely nothing. It was sort of a tradition that they go up into the mountains where there was a ski lodge where you could rent cabins.

"Aw, that's cause ya'll don't know how to have fun," Inuyasha said as he picked up Kagome's bag. Miroku followed him out to the door with Sango's. Mrs. Higurashi came into the living room and gave her daughter a final goodbye hug.

"Now, you sure you have everything? Money, cellphone, all that stuff?" she asked.

"Yes mom," Kagome replied. The guys cam back in.

"Well, okay. Have a good time, don't kill yourselves. Inuyasha, watch out for my baby now, you hear?"

"Don't worry, Mrs. H. I'll keep my eye on her." Inuyasha said hugging the girl from behind. Kagome crossed her arms and sighed.

"Everyone treats me like I'm two nowadays," she muttered.

"Aw, but it's just so fun to annoy you," he said and started tickling her sides. Kagome's legs immediately gave out from underneath her as the torture started and Inuyasha picked her up bridal style, carrying her out the car.

"You're exasperating," she cried.

"You know it, babe." Sango and Miroku laughed and waved goodbye to Mrs. Higurashi before getting in the car.

"Sango, are you comin' out or what?" Kagome asked. She sat on the bed in their room, having a one-sided conversation with the bathroom door, which was now closed. It was nine in the morning, they had arrived at the lodge around midnight the previous night. Now they were up and ready to hit the slopes, the guys were already downstairs getting their gear together. Obviously they did not take as long as her dear friend, Sango, who had to make sure she looked good, even though she would be totally wiped by the end of the day. Kagome sighed, got up, and looked in the mirror on her  
dresser. She was wearing a black turtleneck, blue jeans, a light blue jacket-vest,  
and sunglasses to protect her eyes from the glare off the snow. The cold had never really bothered her, so she always dressed light. It also made snowboarding a heck of a lot easier, but sitting in the snow was not as fun.

"All right, all right. I'm ready, don't have a heart attack," Sango muttered as she entered the room. She was wearing black snow pants, a pink sweatshirt and matching headband to keep her ears warm. She also had black gloves, scarf, and goggles.

"Finally," Kagome said as they walked down the stairs. Inuyasha and Miroku were in the living room, strapping on their boots. Miroku was wearing dark blue snow pants, a black coat, gloves and hat. Inuyasha was wearing black jeans, a white turtleneck, black jacket, and sunglasses. The cold didn't affect him either, but he was a half-demon so it wasn't quite the same. Kagome slipped on her own boots, placed her emergency backpack on her shoulders before walking towards the door. The group had soon discovered that when Inuyasha and Kagome went boarding, always bring a first aid kit.

"Hold it, kiddo," Inuyasha chuckled as he grabbed one of the straps and pulled Kagome backwards into his arms. He waved a pair of leather gloves in front of her face and smirked when he saw her scowl.

"No way, MOM!" she scoffed.

"Come on, Kag. I'm wearing 'em." he said.

"Good for you," she countered. Inuyasha sighed, and placed the gloves in her backpack, even though she would probably die before she wore them. She glared at him.

"Hey, you might need them later,"

"Feh," she said and walked out the door. Inuyasha laughed and followed her out the door, grabbing her waist and tickling her sides, her one weakness. Immediately she doubled over, his arms the only things keeping from falling to the cold, wet ground.

"Don't 'feh' me," he growled playfully.

"Yeah, yeah, sure." Kagome replied, twisting her way out of his grasp as she regained her footing. She walked over to the car and took her snowboard from out of the trunk. It was a beautiful cerulean blue that had white lightening streaks on the top and snow covered mountains on the bottom. Inuyasha also grabbed his board which was black with red and yellow flames on the bottom. Sango came out, her own backpack slung over one shoulder, as Miroku locked the cabin door. They all entered the small shed where two snowmobiles were kept. The main lodge and ski slopes were a good two miles away from each cabin, and instead of taking the long route with the car, most people found these snowmobiles to be the quickest way to get from place to place.

Inuyasha walked over to the silver vehicle and strapped his and Kagome's boards to the back where there was a small cargo shelf. He then hopped onto the seat and started the ignition and drove it into the front, Kagome climbed on behind him. Miroku and Sango mounted the identical black model and stopped beside them.

"So, do we want to be on our own for today, or do you want to meet at the lodge for lunch or something?" Miroku asked above the roar of the engines.

"Let's just be on our own today, we can do something together  
tomorrow," Inuyasha answered, Kagome nodded.

"Okay, then, we'll see you later," Miroku said, and sped off towards the main lodge where he and Sango would rent their skis and get their lift passes. Inuyasha and Kagome already had year round passes, Kagome used the cabin with her family a few times a year, and they would always invite Inuyasha to come along, so it was just better to get membership passes instead of spending the extra money. Inuyasha looked over his shoulder and smiled.

"You ready to go, babe?" he asked.

"Let's hit it."

(A/N: So, comments, questions, ahh I sound like my evil math teacher. Okay he ain't evil, I just like to say that 'bout everyone. Please review!)

Thanks to hotmiko1 for editing this chapter! And special thanks to **hotmiko1** and **kagome10678** for review!


	6. an

It finally works! We just got it working today! I'm so happy. Unfortunately, all my stories will be on hold for a little bit longer.

I have a ton of homework. I'm in the G.A.T.E./Honors program at school, and we always get a lot of homework.

I have volleyball right after school till 6. So usually I have to come home, shower, eat, do homework, then go to sleep. It's really stress full.

My friend, the one who I'm posting this story for, has been in an accident. She's in the hospital right now, and won't be out for a while. She has to get some surgery, she won't have computer access to email me the chapters. And since we are in different countries, I can't go get them from her.

My step-brother is coming. Every other weekend he comes, and we are only allowed on for about 2 hours every day. It takes me a while to type out my chapters, especially because I have to watch my grammar, spelling, and stuff like that, so that hotmiko1, my editor, doesn't have a lot to fix.

Sorry for the wait! I'll get my chapters up as soon as possible!

Death is life's way of telling you you've been fired,

Your Gothic Lover


	7. Chapter 7

I will not be continuing this story anymore. My friend has stopped talking to me so I will not be writing for this. If you have any questions or comments just message me.

Cookie Lover 666


End file.
